Tetsurō
Tetsurō (鉄法, Lit. Iron Law) is a Half-Human-Half-Saiyan currently living on Earth. He has been famed as Ryuzaki (感じの方法, Lit. Method of Feeling) due to his advanced knowledge of Human emotions, having studied them for years. After Gohan's passing, Tetsurō went into a deep depression. He is currently searching for the Dragon Balls so he may revive his precious Gohan. Appearance Tetsurō appears like a typical teenage boy, tall and muscular. He has short, spiky gold hair and matching blue eyes. His outfit consists of an orange, sleeveless training outfit, with blue training weights on his torso, feet, and wrists. His training outfit has a kanji within a white circle, although he doesn't know what it means. Attached to his back is a staff much similiar to Goku's Power Pole, although they are two completely different things. Tetsurō's casual appearance consists of a black, sleeveless shirt with a long gray coat wrapped around his neck and worn as a cape, a pair of gray cargo pants, and black shinobi boots with gray wrappings around them. He also wears black gloves, with wrappings similar to the ones on his boots under his right glove. Personality Being a child, Tetsurō is laidback, happy-go-lucky, and quite cheerful. When he was younger, he would have servants bring him things, although he always felt this was wrong. When he grew up a little, he began to get his own things, instead of relying on others for things. He tends to be extremely nice to everyone, always addressing them with honourifics. He also has a strong sense of honour, never attacking an opponent when their back is turned. Possibly his most unique and interesting trait is that he can make an ally out of anyone, including former rivals or enemies. It's been stated by many, including Gohan, that it is one of the most dangerous abilities in the world. When angered or in combat, Tetsurō is calm, serious, and level-headed. Due to his eidetic or photographic memory, after seeing a jutsu or technique preformed even once, he can usually never be hit with again. He is a very tactical fighter, being able to watch carefully and knowing exactly when to strike. He can easily analyze a person and know exactly how to counter them in just a few minutes. Unlike most, Tetsurō does not get cocky, even if he's winning by a huge margin. Due to his strong sense of honour, Tetsurō has not been on any assasination missions. History Under Construction! Abilities Speed & Movement Techniques Levitate: The user manipulates their ki so that they are able to fly. Most warriors in the Dragon Ball universe can do this. Physical-based Techniques Dragon Fist: Tetsurō has learned to utilize this technique quite tremendously. Since this technique was originally his mentor's father technique, it was expected to be taught to him. When he was training to complete this technique, he quickly picked up on the technique and mastered it in a matter of days. After that, it has been a regular attack of his, being used in just about every battle he's been in. To use, Tetsurō will make a fist with an extended arm. He will then charge at the opponent, fist still extended. Then, his fist will connect with the opponent, and, along with his body, will burst through their stomach and out their back, leaving a golden dragon resembling Shenron trailing behind. A more powerful version of this technique, the Super Dragon Fist, is the same, but with a much more powerful effect. Energy-based Techniques Ki-Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Kamehameha: Tetsurō's signature ability, he has learned to combine it with his own original techniques. He has also learned to use advanced forms of the technique, such as the Super Kamehameha and Standing Kamehameha. Having learned the technique from his mentor Gohan, he has become incredibly proficient in the skill. To use, he cups his hands together and holds it behind him. Soon, a ball of energy will appear, encompassing the cupped hands. After that, he with thrust his hands forward, sending a large wave of energy at the opponent. Masenko: Being Gohan's most commonly used skill, it was inevitable that he would pass this on to Tetsurō. Having learned from the master of the technique, he has learned to use it in a number of different ways. Like the Kamehameha, he has added it to his own attacks and created even more powerful versions of the technique. To utilize, Tetsurō must first place his hands on his forehead. After this, energy will build up around his palms and will be released after he thrusts his palms forward, much like the Kamehameha. Category:Characters